


Pegasus Moon Mishaps

by Overstuffedjiaozi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is a soft boi, F/M, Fluff, No Beta, Valentine's Day, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overstuffedjiaozi/pseuds/Overstuffedjiaozi
Summary: The dogs and cats of the monastery knocked down the confession box for Pegasus Moon Love Day, mixing everyone's confessions. One of those confessions was from a certain Blue Lion leader...Fem Byleth
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Pegasus Moon Mishaps

The sound of metal thumps and clanking gauntlets told the whole monastery something was amidst with the Crown Prince Dimitri. His princely aura masking the turbulent distress he was currently running through head as he nodded his head at every passing glance with a bright yet nervous smile, marching in quick steps towards the cathedral.

 _This is a disaster!_ Dimitri thought to himself, hiding his grimace into a radiating smile, dodging any potential attempts of conversations from people in pathway. _I need to find the professor! I hope she hasn’t found my note yet!_

Moments earlier, Dimitri was in a pleasant mood. Classes were just finished where he received praise from his professor on his observations of their recent tactics lesson, happily basking in the afterglow of her encouraging affections. Instantly shattering much like the countless lances he’d accidentally destroyed when he spotted Sylvain coming his direction holding with seemingly even more mischievous smile than normal. This is not going to end well. Dimitri was already biting his cheek with a lecture forming in his throat for the notorious skirt-chaser.

“Good afternoon, your Highness!” Sylvain’s bright hair was even more vibrant in the sunlight of the open roof of the training grounds.

“Sylvain, we talked about calling me that,” Dimitri was already suspicious, his eyebrows furling the bigger Sylvain’s smile got. “Okay, what exactly did you do _this time_?”

“Well, I’m offended you would ask me that,” Dimitri’s glare did not falter, “And glad you asked, your Highness! Remember how today’s the last day to turn in your love confessions? And we all know our beloved professor would love to read one from our beloved house leader.” Dimitri’s mouth turned into a deeper frown.

The monastery recently declared it was going to celebrate a holiday that would “boost morale” highly advocated by Sylvain at the middle of the Pegasus Moon. The idea was to celebrate the idea of love by having students be able to send in their love confessions to the advice box in the cathedral, in hopes of it being reciprocated by the object of their affections.

It came as no surprise for any of the Blue Lions, their leader’s adoration and admiration for the professor, making Dimitri the unfortunate butt of many jokes, specifically Sylvain’s. As a result of the new holiday, Dimitri was unable to escape the whispered teasing and giggles, the questions he would often get heavily involved their professor in some capacity. It was to the point where people actual theorized that the Blaiddyd Rex species was named after Dimitri, seeing how he would follow the professor around like one. No one could compete their love the professor as much Dimitri’s.

“Where are you going with this, Sylvain?” Sylvain’s smile lessens slightly as Dimitri’s voice lowered into almost growl, Sylvain’s eyes shifted over the wide shoulders of his future king the exit, trying to develop a battle tactic to have aid his survival chances. 

“Well, let’s just say, I gave you some help?” Dimitri’s head rang the monastery emergency bells in alert.

“What do you mean?”

“Promise you won’t kill me.” Dimitri was praying to whatever goddess there was that he hopes that he will not have to break that promise.

“That makes me even more suspicious...”

“Just promise me, you at least won’t aim for my face.” _I guess that’s the least I could do_.

“Fine, what is it Sylvain?”

“I… might… have sent in your confession to the professor by accident.”

Dimitri felt the world pause around him with a sound of glass breaking, with a blanched face and his heart beating rapidly. “W-what? What are you talking about? H-how did you find-”

“I saw your letters to the Professor on your desk, the one that said, ‘Your smile is downright mesmerizing.’”

“Sylvain…Run.”

“Y-your Highness?!”

“Boar NO!”

From what Dimitri could make from Sylvain’s bruised lips was that Byleth was going to start the confession deliveries after choir practice, maybe he will be able to find his confession before she sees it. Praying to the goddess that some lucky fate will come.

Today was not that day.

During Sylvain’s beating, the cats and dogs of the monastery accidentally knocked over the confession boxes in their conflict, effectively mixing up everyone’s confessions. Dimitri really felt the goddess playing a practical joke with him (somewhere in the distance, Byleth hears Sothis sneeze).

“Is there anyway I could look at the boxes? Possibly help organize them?” Dimitri tried his best attempt to convince a monk to have him look into the advice box for his letter, but charming looks could only go so far.

“Sorry your Highness, only professors and staff members are allowed at this time.” Dimitri sighed in discontent.

“I… Understand.”

“If it makes you feel better, Professor Byleth received so many confessions, I doubt she would have time to even look at yours!” Dimitri felt the weight of rumble fall onto his soul, the idea of multiple confessions for his beloved professor makes his day even worse and on top of that, was he really _that_ obvious? Of course, there would be competition for the young professor, Dimitri felt a headache coming as the voices of the dead began to leech onto him, tearing down his every movement and emotions, growing louder in viciousness.

_She will never love you now._

_She deserves someone better, someone who isn’t a monster._

_Avenge us, Dimitri._

_Dimitri._

_Dimitri-_

“Dimitri.” Dimitri almost lost his balance, whipping his head in shock. Dazed with sight of the woman of his adoration in front of him, silencing the voices in his head with her presence. Her cool eyes held no upright emotions aside from a slight shade of worry for the crown prince.

“Professor! I’m sorry for ignoring you! I didn’t hear you coming!”

“It’s okay Dimitri. Though, we need to work on your awareness if I’m able to surprise you like that.” Byleth’s lips quirked up in a slight smile, Dimitri following the movement mouth agape before snapping into a bright smile.

“Was that a joke Professor?”

“It was, was it not funny?”

“No, I mean, yes!” Dimitri was ready for the goddess to allow the land to swallow him whole but judging the jokes, she’s been playing, his wish is not going to be fulfilled.

On the other hand, Byleth’s cool expression hid the fact that Sothis sneezed again in her head, could goddesses even get sick? Shaking her head, she snapped back at the main focus of her visit to the cathedral, the confession box.

Ever since, the announcement of the love holiday, students have been flocking to the cathedral more than usual to turn in their confessions. She would occasionally see few of her lion cubs here and there at the cathedral but for various reasons involving love, whether it was for the goddess or singing. Sylvain was practically hogged the box to himself, being the “advocate” for love and all with much to his dismay, Lorenz, another “advocate” for love. Writing more than he would ever for her classes. Aside from Dedue and Felix, Byleth also hasn’t seen Dimitri in the cathedral, she doesn’t want to imagine the surpluses of letters for the prince but knowing him, he would graciously reject them.

“Are you confessing to anyone Dimitri?”

“Yes, I mean, no!” Dimitri was already caught in paradox of messing up in front of the professor, already accidentally insulting her humor. Taking a deep breath before clarifying, “No, I’m not professor. I… heard that the cats and dogs knocked over the boxes and…” Dimtri fidgets his gaunlets, looking for an excuse, “Volunteered to help!” Dimitri sending out one last final prayer to the goddess that Byleth would not catch his white lie.

 _Do I need to see Manuela for any bothering me to make Sothis sneeze?_ Byleth was too preoccupied with the small goddess complaining in her head of sneezing to catch onto Dimitri’s lie.

“Oh, I heard about that on my way here, I would appreciate some company while I work. Besides, it would save me a lot of steps delivering your confessions to you if you were beside me.” Dimitri did not hear beyond the words, ‘your confessions’.

_Sylvain, did you send in **all** my letters?! _

Byleth looked over at mangled metal in Dimitri’s hands that use to be gauntlets, slightly surprised that Dimitri was clutching his fist so hard. Placing her hand on Dimitri’s, once again making him jump in surprise.

“Let’s not have you carry letters right now…”

The success of their work helped distract Dimitri from his inner turmoil, the smiles and blushes people got when they received their confession letter was heartwarming to the say the least. It almost made Dimitri hoped that Byleth would also have the same reaction upon reading his letter.

 _Right, I can’t forget my letters_. Dimitri glared at the bundles of letters in Byleth’s arms, before they started delivering Dimitri suggested that they organize the letters by receiver, part of it was to make job easier but also to help Dimitri find his letters. What Dimitri found, upset him more, not because of Byleth’s pile being bigger than his but rather, the amount of confession letters she received. _Of course, she received so many._ Now, all Dimitri wanted was to cast a fire spell to burn all those letters along with his.

“Okay, Dimitri, we’re all done. Sylvain’s took longer than expected since he’s currently at the infirmary.” Byleth stated as if it was a common occurrence. “Did you hear about it, Dimitri?”

“N-no, Professor… I can’t say I have…” Dimitri’s blue eyes are trained on the ground, avoiding Byleth’s stare when Dimitri clearly knows what happened to Sylvain.

“Hmm…I hope he didn’t anger anybody today but say, you been awfully quiet today Dimitri, are you sleeping well?” Byleth asks concerned.

“No, Professor. I haven’t recently but I’m getting better…” It wasn’t a lie; Dimitri’s voices have been more active at night with the upcoming mission of the holy tomb. Dimitri felt a hand touch his hair, patting it gently. Looking up he sees his beloved professor, giving him a hint of a reassuring smile relieving him of his burden.

“Here,” Byleth said, handing over a bundle of letters to Dimitri, “This is for you.”

 _Is the Professor c-confessing to me?_ Dimitri’s cheeks were turning bright red as if he went to long in the sauna, staring at the parcel in his hand.

“These are the confession letters that are addressed to you.” Byleth said as a matter of fact.

“Oh.” Dimitri couldn’t help but let out a sigh of disappointment, feeding into his downcast mood.

“I can take the rest of the letters, go rest and I will see you later, Dimitri.” Dimitri stared at the back of Byleth’s cloak as she walked away.

When Dimitri got back into his dorm, he sees Sylvain waiting outside holding his own bundle of letters with his bandaged arms, smiling brightly at Dimitri with a patch on his cheek.

“Hello again, Your Highness!”

“Sylvain.”

“Say, I would be mad at you for putting me in the infirmary earlier but thanks to you, I got even more letters and presents! Even Felix helped!”

“Good for you Sylvain.” Dimitri sighs, clearly not interested in what Sylvain was saying, staring at the bundle in his hands, hoping they would ignite in flames.

“Say, Your Highness, what you got there? Did Byleth finally return your affections?” Nodding to the bundle. “Or is that the letters you stole from Byleth?”

Dimitri shakes his head, “No, Sylvain, they’re letters addressed to me. They’re not from the professor or her letters… Besides, even if she read my letter, how would she like ‘Boar’ like me as Felix puts it…”

“… Dimitri,” Sylvain puts a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, addressing him in a serious tone, “If you say it like that then… Do you need me to give you another lesson on love?”

“Don’t make me call Ingrid, Sylvain.”

In the end, neither Dimitri nor Byleth got a chance to read their letters. Dimitri would have basked in delight for that, if it had not been for Edelgard attacking the monastery. Leaving Dimitri and Dedue having to flee to Fhridlad, only to be framed for Dimitri’s uncle’s murder, leading to Dedue handing Dimitri some armor and a weapon to fend for himself. Five years has passed with the souls of the dead taunting Dimitri, tearing him away piece by piece without his beloved professor, Dimitri succumbed to his own darkness.

Eventually reuniting with the Blue Lions and the return of their professor, they were finally able to turn the tide of the war in their favor. Ridding the days of war behind them, bringing the new beginning of peace for Fodlan.

*

Today was that day, the day where the Crown King of Faerghus and the Archbishop will be finally wedded after years of longing and difficult trials. The kingdom had been planning for this anticipated event, lords and former students gathered to witness the union of their beloved professor and the Blue Lions leader. Some went as far as betting how long it will take until they have their first child.

“I’m telling you, Your Highness,” Sylvain’s eyes are twinkling with mischief, “If you have sex tonight, you will help me become the happiest god-father in the world!”

Dimitri’s eye narrowed at the red head, “What makes _you_ think you’re going to be the god-father to my child?”

Sylvain raised his hands in defense, “Okay, I get it, Dedue is going to be their god-father but at least give me this, it’s the least I could get rewarded for the help I did! Right, Felix?” Nudging Felix arm, disheveling some of Dimitri’s hair Felix was currently working on.

“Sylvain,” Felix growled through gritted teeth, “I’m working on the Boar’s hair right now. Do that again and you will lose your hands.”

“But Fe-fe,” Felix’s hand reach for his sword while clutching a ponytail in Dimitri’s hair, “Felix” Sylvain corrected himself, “You love my hands.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t love them enough to be doing the Boar’s hair all over again. Seriously, Boar, if you don’t stop moving like Ashe seeing a ghost. I. Will. End. You. Wedding be damned.”

“I suggest you not kill the King before the wedding, Felix.” A stern voice warns, Dedue turning to his lineage, “Shall I help escort you to the alter, Your Highness?”

“Of course, Dedue.”

In another room, Mercedes and Annette are cooing over their latest creation, Byleth. Her white, off-shoulders dress with a plunging back into a trail was the perfect back between elegance and alluring complimenting Byleth’s body. The Archbishop was not the only one with her nerves on edge, yet her face held it well, soon she will finally be united forever with her beloved.

“Mercie! We have out done ourselves!” Annette cheered, holding a makeup brush, taking a step back, “What do you think?”

Mercedes hummed in delight, “I think so, Dimitri might drop dead seeing her.”

Although, Ingrid didn’t know much about makeup, she knew beauty when she saw it. “I think so too, I’m glad you all didn’t do so much like the last time with me.” Ingrid grimaced.

Byleth looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the craftsmanship that when into her look, “You guys really out did yourself, thank you…”

“Of course!” Annette smiled brightly, “You were our favorite professor after all!” 

Byleth responded with gentle smile and a nod, twisting her body to examine the jewelry that Hilda sent to distract herself from the nerves she was experiencing. In moments like this, Byleth wished Sothis was still around to help, she has missed the miniature goddess, having her here would have brought some comfort to Byleth. Even if she would randomly sneeze during that one day in Pegasus Moon, Byleth never really found an answer to why Sothis was sneezing-

“Oh, my. What’s this?” Mercedes interrupted.

Byleth glances over at Mercedes, looking at the letter in her hands. “What’s what?”

“This seems to be a letter from Dimitri eight years ago during that love event Sylvain promoted in Pegasus Moon. I think you should read it.” Mercedes gently placing the envelope in Byleth’s hands.

“Ooo… Maybe you can read it out loud to us?” Annette suggested, walking closer to get a look at the envelope.

“Hold it you two,” Ingrid butted in, grabbing both Mercedes and Annette’s hand. “We still need to make sure the other preparations are finished. Plus, the Professor should have some time to herself to read that letter.”

With that they were out of the door, filling Byleth’s room with silence. Byleth used the dagger hidden under dress to open the letter, blowing on the parchment to relieve itself from its dusty confinements, her eyes widening in surprise reading the first sentence.

“And do you, Byleth take Dimitri as your husband? For you will care for him and until the rest of your days?” Seteth’s eyes shifts to Byleth, gauging her with a softer look than when he first met her.

“I do.” Dimitri’s smile beam, his golden hair shining more in the church’s sunlight. Through the veil, he looked devilishly handsome in his black suit, adoring the colors and emblems of Faerghus, with a black eyepatch to tie the look together.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Byleth leads the weight of her body on her toes feeling her veil being lifted by Dimitri, trying her best attempt to close the height gap between her and her newly wedded husband, her neck in an upright position. Dimitri’s eye is full of love glancing down at her, leaning forward enough to relieve Byleth’s struggle, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

Cheers and tears flooded the church, but it didn’t dismay the couple, who were lost in their own world.

“Dimitri.” Byleth pulled back slightly, enough to allow a whisper between the two.

“Hmm?” Dimitri looking a little dazed, feeling light-headed from their kiss.

“Your smile is downright mesmerizing.” Pulling in Dimitri in another searing kiss, sealing their new life together.

*Bonus*

“Pay up, Sylvain.”

“No fair, Dedue! I betted on the same thing you did!”

“No, you betted they would have a son when the Archbishop just gave birth to a baby girl.”

“Fine… I hope you and Mercedes enjoy the money. Felix is going to kill me!”

“Not my problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I wrote this fic weeks prior but finally finished it last minute, I hope you enjoyed it! Especially, if you're like me, without a date and reading fluffy fanfics today! Please leave any kudos and comments, I really appreciate them!


End file.
